


Mikado

by Saricess



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: can i just say i fking hate louis???, cause i do, i started watching the series on netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: rewrite on season 3x07 "She's Mine"basically rachel tells louis and stop and give Mikado back - no mock trial.
Relationships: Louis Litt & Rachel Zane
Kudos: 1





	Mikado

**Author's Note:**

> started watching the series, i love it so far but i realy hate louis. everything he does annoy's me.

“Rachel I stole the man’s at and I need someone who understands why”

“Then who Louis?”

He turned away from her in annoyance, trying to think when his eyes landed on her name on the glass wall of her office. That’s it he thinks and turns to her like he figured out how to win the lottery every time.

“You”

She did not look impressed “I’m not a lawyer Louis”

“Your gonna be soon enough, you run circles around those clowns and Nigel hold no sway over you” he commented as he sat opposite her.

“Okay” she signed and sits in her chair “Your asking me to help you steal Nigel’s cat”

Louis loses his light and slumps slightly in the chair, confidence gone.

“Rachel, you know how tough it’s been for me this year. lost the associates, Mike made a fool of me, I saw Harvey's name go up on the wall, and I went home. But you know what happened? Mikado saw my pain, and she brought me a mouse” he chuckles quietly but Rachel didn’t waver.

“Louis, we have a murder trial going on”

“A trial that I have nothing to do with” he brushes off and leaned forward, folding his arms on her desk. “Rachel, I love her. Now I one fought valiantly for your dream and even though I lost...I’m asking you, fight for mine?”

Rachel started at him, options running through her head. Everything he said was true, it has been a tough year for him and he did help and try to fight for her getting into Harvard. He deserves something good and she did owe him.

She slowly shook her head “I’m sorry Louis...I can’t”

His crumpling expression did hurt her, but she stuck “Louis, what your doing is wrong. I know this year has been hard on you and you deserve good, but not like this, not by taking Nigel’s cat away from him. He loves Mikado, and if you take her away from him, he will hate you for the rest of his life. Mikado might as well. If you want a cat so badly then go and get one, just not like this...Please stop this and just give Mikado back to him.”

Louis was silent throughout her reasoning and she would see his emotions breaking down, she felt sorry for him and did want god for him; but not like this - not by stealing.

“I…” he spoke hoarsely, close to crying “I don’t want to give her back…”

“I know” Rachel tried to comfort “But you didn’t have a choice in the first place”

He nodded and she could see the tears quickly coming. She stood.

“I’ll give Mikado back to Nigel...you can stay here if you want and...grieve” she hoped she picked the right word before she left her office, greif for hurting Louis, but calm that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

“Miss Zane” Nigel greeted was she walked in his office, his eyes lit up in surprise by the bag in her hand “Mikado”

She gently placed the bag on his desk and zipped it open, Mikado jumping out and immediately went to her owner, meowing happily as he picked her up.

“Louis has disbanded the mock trial, I bring you Mikado to stay with you” she told him as he held his cat close to him.

“He finally saw sense did he” he smiled at her.

“I made him” she told him “Louis is my friend but I didn’t agree with what he was doing”

“Then it’s a good thing he has you as a friend”

Rachel smiled “Louis...has had a rough time this year, his cat passed away and when he took care of Mikado while you were away he grew attached to her, the pain from losing his own made him see Mikado as his own”

“Well I understand, I am dreading the day when Mikado is no longer with us” she saw and heard the emotion in him, she can see how much he loves and cares for his cat.

He spoke with such calm and warmth about his cat that it made Rachel shocked, as she had only seen him speak rather sharp and cocky. 

“But although I understand, I will not let Louis take care of her any more if I cannot” he spoke firmly, Rachel node.

“I understand” and begins her way out-

“Miss Zane” she halted at the doorway and turned back to the old man.

“Thank you” he said, so sincere and genuine.

She nods once more before leaving his office.


End file.
